Continuing advances in technology have enabled miniaturization of the components required to build computer systems. New categories of computer systems have been created. One category of computer systems developed has been the portable or hand held computer system, referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA. Other examples of handheld computer systems include electronic address books, electronic day planners, electronic schedulers, cellular phones, pages, and the like.
A handheld computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the user's hand and as such is “hand-holdable.” As a result, a handheld computer system is readily carried about in a user's briefcase, purse, and in some instances, in a user's pocket. By virtue of its size, the handheld computer, being inherently lightweight, is therefore exceptionally portable and convenient. Various hand-held computers provide a multitude of functions in a nearly endless variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. One common link between the products is that each of the handheld computer systems typically needs an internal power supply. Numerous versions of handhelds are powered by user replaceable batteries.
Many other handhelds are configured with rechargeable power supplies. In handhelds configured with rechargeable batteries, nearly all handhelds are accompanied by some sort of charging cradle or cable. Because it is quite common for each handheld type or models thereof to have a particular form factor and cradle connection, it is also quite common for each charging cradle to be custom designed for a specific handheld type or model.
Conventionally, charging of a handheld required a user to specifically insert the handheld in a cradle in a correct alignment position to electrically couple the handheld to the charging cradle, ensuring proper charging of the handheld. In FIG. 1, an illustrated rear view of an exemplary handheld computer system 1a is shown. Toward the bottom of handheld 1a, is an electrical connector 3a. Electrical connector 3a is adapted to contact a reciprocating electrical connector disposed within a cradle, e.g., electrical connector 3b of FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is an illustrated front view of an exemplary cradle 2. Cradle 2 includes an electrical connector 3b, and a back mechanical support portion 4, for supporting a handheld, as indicated by dotted line 1a, when inserted. Cradle 2 is also shown to have a synchronizing button 5 which, when pressed, initiates a data/program synchronization of the handheld with a host or base computer. It is common for cradle 2 to be communicatively coupled a host or base computer via hard-wired connection, e.g., serial cable 6. Furthermore, because the length of serial cable 6 is somewhat limited, cradle 2 must be disposed within close proximity to the host computer.
Thus, when a user wants to recharge or synchronize their handheld, they must go to the area where a host computer and cradle, coupled thereto, are located. While this is acceptable for some, it is inconvenient for other users. Further, there are many users who have more than one handheld computer system. For those users, trying to determine which handheld is associated with which cradle can be aggravating and lime consuming.
Additionally, many of the mechanical slots are adapted to receive the connector of the handheld at only tight alignments. This means the user must slowly, gently, and with considerable skill drop the handheld into the recharging cradle. Considering that this event may take place each day, such alignment becomes a tedious process.